


A princess and a guy like him

by SailorSwifty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: On the way to cloudy city, han and leia have a little fun





	A princess and a guy like him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> shout out to strongerpheromones (on tumblr) who bata the fic. This was a fic for hanorganaas for the 2017 Han and Leia secret Santa

Leia couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Her heart raced just thinking about it. The way their lips touched, and how when they paused for a moment she had purred the words “okay, hotshot'” and the kissing turned into a full-on make out session.  
Leia wondered how far they would have gone if Threepio hadn’t interrupted them. Would Han have made love to her right there…AGAINST THE WALL?

A princess with such thoughts, with such a scoundrel. Leia could practically hear her aunts scolding her like a child. They would go on a never-ending rant about social status. Leia always thought that was a bunch of rancor shit. Luckily her father and mother never bought into that.

Later, Leia walked through the halls of the ‘falcon until she found Han. "Look, Leia, about earlier" he started before being silenced by Leia's lips. It was difficult to tell which one of them was more surprised by this turn of events, but surprise quickly melted in the heat of the kiss. Their hands explored each other bodies. Han lifted Leia up and pressed her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. Sure, she thought, they could have sex right then and there but they might get interrupted. Chewie would just turn the other way and walk off but Threepio was another story.   
"Han,I think we should continue this in the bedroom” Leia said as she broke off the kiss "Why not right here?," Han asked, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't want to be interrupted again by Threepio. You know we will never hear the end of it if he does" Leia teased. Han chuckled before answering. "You’re right, let's go.”

 

Han picked Leia up and carried her to his cabin, kissing her along the way. He dropped her on the bunk. They both quickly undressed and started to kiss again. Soon, Han's hand traveled down Leia body to her thighs, then slowly traveled upwards, his fingers gently brushing against her folds. Leia let out a soft quick gasp. He gave her a cocky grin as he began to stroke her and then slowly pressed his fingers inside her. Leia moaned into Han's shoulder. He kissed at her neck, slightly sucking at it. "You'll leave a mark if you don't stop,” she purred. "Who’s going to see the hickey aside from Chewie and Threepio?” he teased. "Um… Threepio is a chatterbox “ Leia replied. Han removed his fingers, "You ready?" “Mmmm…on your back flyboy," Leia said as she got up on her knees and straddled him. Han looked up at Leia, grinning. After a passionate session of making love, both of the fall asleep. The next morning Han wakes up to Leia snuggled up against him. Han pulls her closer and drifts back to sleep. 

A few Months later.....  
Leia's hands rested on her stomach as she slept. She suddenly was awakened by sharp kick to her bladder. "Oof, really kid" she muttered. "Han..." No response . "HAN" she called out louder. Han just snored a bit and rolled over. "The ‘falcon is trash" "Wha?" he responded. "WAKE UP" "What's wrong" Han asked. Leia grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. Han grinned, "Wow… I can feel him.” Leia laid her head on Han chest. "Who'd ever thought we'd become parents," Leia said , "Han, I love you." "I know".  
Leia laughed a bit before drifting back to sleep


End file.
